All The Wrongs
by LaChoy
Summary: They knew it was wrong and they kept doing it anyway. [HikaruKaoru Twincest]


**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**

**Notes: **This is a continuation of Secretive Shame, it'd be nice if you could read that first but it isn't necessary.

* * *

There were so many wrongs in the world. There were so many people committing wrongs in the world. It was bad, it wasn't right; it was human.

People grew addicted to wrongful things, didn't they? Wrong things were an addiction. Smokers kept smoking, cheaters kept cheating, and wrong people kept doing wrong things.

Some times, the wrong things can grip you so hard, you don't want to stop. Your life could be ruined but what does it matter? You feel good.

Hikaru and Kaoru knew wrong from right because they loved wrongs. Pranking was wrong, breaking girls' hearts was wrong, teasing people was wrong. But they loved all those wrongs and in their mind, they were only little things. In the long run, little wrongs didn't matter.

One wrong they almost couldn't stand. They knew it was wrong and it was just too big not to matter.

Kissing your brother is wrong, touching your brother is wrong, having sex with your brother is wrong. They were big wrongs.

Addiction was a horrible thing.

It was wrong.

**xox**

It was easy to forget how wrong it was right in the middle. Right when it felt so amazingly good they didn't care how loud they were being. Both wondered if the guilty conscience was worth that alone.

It didn't matter if it wasn't, they still did it.

Kaoru moans loudly and Hikaru goes faster. All that is in their head is passion and all that is being said is the other's name and pleas of 'faster!' and 'harder!'.

They're not as young anymore and the light is on and they're in the spotlight for each other.

They've heard the rumors, have heard their maids gossiping, and yet they still do it almost every night. Their addiction is too strong for their little talks to each other, too strong for principles, and even too strong for the fear of being alienated like they had been before.

When they climax, screaming each other's names, they hold one another and look into each other's eyes that say very clearly_ I love you, I'm sorry_.

They kiss tenderly and fall asleep, leaving a mess for the maids in the morning.

**xox**

Kaoru read somewhere once that the brain is supposed to stop you from falling in love with your family so family roles can remain intact.

When he told Hikaru, Hikaru frowned and asked _"What the hell is wrong with us?"_ almost angrily.

Neither can come up with an answer because logically, there's no real answer or at least one they know. Logically, they should have been married and with kids by now. Logic doesn't work with them because the mere idea of children seems stupid to them.

When they begin again that night, Kaoru whispers:

_"Obviously, our brains are defected."_

**xox**

Of course, people find out. There can be a million rights and people will constantly find the wrongs; no matter how small they are. So if they're big, they'll definitely be found.

Hikaru and Kaoru know this person is about to say it. They have all the warning signs of somebody about to ask that tiring question again. The question lost its fun around ten years ago.

"I heard this crazy rumor," their soon-to-be-business-partner says, letting out a nervous chuckle. Hikaru and Kaoru raise their eyebrows.

"Well, what is it?"

"I shouldn't even mention it it's so stupid!" Another panicky titter and they're about to ring the guy's neck.

"**Just say it.**" Kaoru says firmly, Hikaru matching his stern face.

The man gulps and an edgy smile appears on his face. "Everybody keeps saying that you two are, well," he breaks off, looking to the ground before returning his attention back to where it should be. "_Sleeping_ together."

Hikaru and Kaoru keep the same look on their face and silence swarms around them.

This time, a loud laugh comes from the man and he says quickly. "You see! I told you it was stupid! As if-"

"Anybody who says that-"

"-And anybody who even begins to believe it-"

"-Obviously has something very wrong with them."

They give their soon-to-be-business-partner a smile, hoping to break some of the awkwardness so he won't forget about their business. They walk away, not giving him a chance to speak.

They're waiting until somebody says _"No, you're wrong for fucking your brother."_

**xox**

They some times wish they were young children again. Back when all they thought about was how to freak out the newest maid or when they were going to be able to see their mom again.

Then when you did something wrong, you got a spanking and were sent to your room with no dinner. Then, none of the wrongs were that big of a deal.

Now, their wrongs could make them lose everything they had. The punishment could ruin their lives. Probably end their lives.

They wish for a simple spanking and no dinner because it almost sounds nice compared to everything else.

They go to visit their mom to reminisce about their childhood that day.

**xox**

"Hikaru, we should stop."

"We should."

"One day, we're going to get caught. There's no way we can back to our old world, we've been in this one too long."

"We're not that weak!"

"Yes, yes, we are. We're humans and humans are weak."

"Stop getting so fucking metaphorical!"

"Sorry."

"I'm sorry too. Love you."

"I love you too."

**xox**

When they come home from work that night, Hikaru doesn't wait long until he pushes Kaoru up against a wall to kiss him passionately. A maid could see. They're getting careless more and more each day.

But soon enough they're in some room, and Kaoru is being shoved onto a bed while clothes are being ripped off recklessly.

Hands go to their favorite places and familiar sounds fill the room. It's probably too common but it doesn't matter too much because everything is so nice.

Right before Hikaru enters his brother, they give each other the look they always give each other. It's full of guilt, love, sadness, and most of all, need. Everything but need and love disappears as they begin.

They don't last long and both are secretly glad because it's still a bit early. Hikaru knows he was too rash and he nuzzles Kaoru's neck apologetically. Kaoru kisses his head in forgiveness.

The tiny voice that shouts "Wrong!" isn't so tiny anymore and it's pounding in their head. It makes them wince and hold onto each other more tightly. It happens every time.

They often ask to themselves "Is this really wrong?"

But in their minds, that's the biggest wrong they could ever commit.

* * *

I wrote this in one sitting at 2 AM. I think my mind needs to learn to stop coming up with plots so late. 


End file.
